digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Adventure V:Adventure 10
Izzy’s bed is flying down to an island. Izzy: Whoa! Tentomon I would say we’re traveling at a very high speed plummeting toward an unidentified island. And uh, crash landing is imminent. Tentomon: Try to think of it as if we’re just hitting the beach. In the sky over s second island Mimi and Palmon fly down on their bed, yelling and they crash into the forest. Mimi: Ooh, now that should be good for some frequent flyer miles. Later Mimi is dressed and it’s morning. Palmon: Are you alright Mimi? Mimi: Oh no, humidity. Palmon: Yeah, some kind of tropical rain forest but not one I’m familiar with, it all happened so fast. Where are we? Mimi: Have you any idea what humidity does to my hair? Palmon: Hm? Mimi: It goes like all poodley, not a pretty sight. Palmon: Uh...perhaps we oughtta look around and see if we can find any of the others. Mimi: Yeah, let’s go. Maybe we can at least find some air conditioning or something. On the other island Izzy and Tentomon are outside a labyrinth. Tentomon: Well here we are Izzy, hardly the light and breezy island style lodgings I was expecting to find. Izzy: Whoa. Tentomon: Uh yes very interesting, Izzy, but don’t you think we should keep searching for the others? I mean now really isn’t the time- Izzy: I know, but just look at this place, it’s prodigious. I gotta check it out Tentomon, just for a minute. Izzy walks in. Tentomon: All right, but just for a minute. He flies in. On Mimi’s island they see bananas. Mimi: Yum, bananas! Palmon: Banana? Mimi points at them. Mimi: Can you reach high enough? Palmon: Mm hm. She reaches out her vines and pulls the banana pack down and Mimi grabs it and takes a banana. Mimi: I was really starved. Palmon brings the rest down. Mimi: Now we can pretend we’re having banana splits, huh Palmon. Palmon smiles. Mimi pulls apart the banana to see there’s nothing inside. Mimi: Huh? Hey what’s the big idea?! Palmon: They certainly do look delicious. Palmon takes one and bites it. Mimi: I can’t believe it! This place is seriously getting on my nerves! Mimi squats down and some pink sludge falls down behind her. Mimi: Hm? She turns and looks. Mimi backs away. Mimi: Yuck! Palmon: Ew! Something makes a noise in the tree. Mimi and Palmon: Huh? In the tree a big yellow digimon sits there with a little pink mouse on his shoulder. Yellow digimon: Uh duh hello, meet to nice you. Pink digimon: Yeah, nice to meet cha. Chu-Chu Mimi: Palmon, who’s the talking dessert?! Palmon: It’s Sukamon and Chuumon, also known as the digi-losers. ANALYER: Sukamon is a mutant Digimon ANALYER: Chuumon is an animal Digimon. Usually seen hanging with Sukamon. Sukamon: You gotta pay toll. Chuumon: Yeah, pay the toll. Chu-Chu! Mimi: Huh? Palmon: What do you mean a toll? Sukamon: Uh, does she think she can use our woods for free? She’s gotta pay, like that uh purse there, for instance. Chuumon: How about a kiss? Chuu-Chuu. Mimi: No! Sukamon and Chuumon: Huh? Mimi: What part of no don’t you understand, you whackazoids? Now get out of here! Chuumon: Go ahead, let her have it. and Palmon run away with Sukamon jumping on tree branches throwing more digi-sludge at them. She stops at a tree. Sukamon jumps on the tree branch and drops holding onto the tree and grabs Mimi’s bag strap where the digivice is. Sukamon: Ooh pretty. Mimi turns around. Mimi: Hm? and Chuumon glow. Chuumon: Whoa! That’s better than chewin’ tinfoil! drops to the ground smiling. Sukamon: Oh, I feel all tingly and refreshed like a whole new person. Chuumon: Yeah, same here. Chu-chu. Mimi: Is this one as much of a pain as the last one? Sukamon: No really, we’ll be nice from now on. Really. Mimi: So you’ll leave us alone? Palmon: Wait, first tell us if you’ve seen any other humans around here. Sukamon: Any wha? Palmon: Creatures that look like this one. Sukamon: Uh...Oh yeah I forgot! Mimi: Tell me. Sukamon blushes. Sukamon: Uh...well it wasn’t nearly as pretty as you are of course, but we saw something fall into the old ruins with a Tentomon. Mimi: So when were you planning on telling us, next week? They must’ve seen Izzy too, Palmon. Palmon: Listen you two, can you take us there? It’s important that we find him. Sukamon: Sure, okey dokey. Palmon: No funny business! Sukamon: Cross our hearts. Chuumon: And hope to die. Palmon: Well of all the absolutely ridiculous things to say. At the edge of the island they arrive and see another island floating along the ocean at the same pace just a few feet away. Sukamon: Right, over...there. Mimi and Palmon see the island. Mimi and Palmon: Huh? Mimi: Oh well that’s great, just great. How are we supposed to get over there? Sukamon: Before you go, maybe you’d give us a big thank you kiss, huh? Chuumon: Yeah, chuu-chuu. Mimi: Oh please tell me they’re kidding! throws her vines across the water and grabs a tree. Palmon: Climb aboard quickly! grabs on and Palmon pulls and they fly to the other side. They get to the other island. Sukamon: It’s okay! We’ll wait till you come back! Mimi: Don’t hold your breath. makes a face at Sukamon and Chuumon. In the labyrinth main room Izzy and Tentomon walk in. Tentomon: Okay Izzy, I highly suggest putting an end to this architectural tour. Izzy: As I mentioned before, I’m gathering information. I’m sure this place is crawling with clues. He looks and sees a giant black gear in the ground spinning. Izzy: Look! It’s one of Devimon’s black gears. They run over to it. Tentomon: So it is. Izzy: Know what I think? If we keep this gear from turning we’ll completely jam that creep up. Tentomon: Or even better, we could not do that. Wouldn’t that be fun? And then we can go look for the others like we should’ve done in the first place. Izzy: Wait a minute this is the same writing we saw the last time. Remember? Flashback to Izzy and Tentomon in the control room in the machine dome. Izzy: It made me realize that in digi-world basic data is a living, viable substance. End flashback. Izzy: All that data is stored on my hard drive. If only there were a power source here. Tentomon: Get a power source, stop the gear, is ‘find our friends’ on that list? He sees lit lights above. Izzy: Huh, those lights are getting power from somewhere. Hey, an outlet! Check it out. He plugs his laptop into it and the laptop starts up. Izzy: It works! Tentomon: Oh goody. Izzy sits with his laptop, looks at the wall and types. Izzy: Now, let’s see if I can decipher this. Outside the ruins Mimi and Palmon are in the bushes. Mimi: Here are the old ruins, let’s just hope that giant kissy-faced lemon custard was telling the truth. Palmon: One way to find out. Mimi: Yeah! They jump out of the bushes and walk into the main room to see Izzy typing and Tentomon sitting. Mimi: It’s them! Tentomon turns around. Tentomon: Mimi. Mimi: Tentomon! And Izzy! They runs over. Mimi: Hey! Izzy: Uh hi Mimi. Mimi: Finally a friendly face. Where’s the rest of the gang? Izzy: I’ve no idea. He returns to typing. Mimi: But, uh shouldn’t we like look for them or something? What are you doing anyway? Izzy: Right now I’m trying to decipher these hieroglyphs. Mimi: Well can’t that wait? If you don’t mind my asking. Tentomon: That’s what I keep telling him, ‘let’s go look for the others’ I say, but does he listen to me? No. Mimi: All right, get up Izzy. Izzy: I’m sure the key to figuring everything out is in here. Mimi is getting ticked. Izzy: The question is does each glyph represent a letter, a word, or a phrase. Hm, I’ll have to cross reference the characteristics. All: Huh... Later on everyone is bored out of their minds. Mimi: Izzy, any idea how long this is going to take? I mean can we go some time before winter sets in? Izzy! Tentomon: Izzy your friend is asking you a question. Mimi: Yeah and her rear end’s getting cold sitting on the stone floor doing nothing. Izzy: Hm, oh wait! Wait! Yeah, yeah that might work! Mimi: Hm! Mimi stands up. Tentomon: Uh-oh, Izzy! Mimi: Are you ignoring me you computer geek pipsqueak!? Izzy: Okay, so if I make the variable constant and search for viral patterns. Mimi gets madder. Izzy: Hey! Here’s something! A map of the labyrinth appears no the screen. Izzy: Prodigious! These ruins are a gigantic maze! Mimi: I’m leaving! Right now! Mimi starts to cry and Izzy turns around. Izzy: Huh? Tentomon: Oh don’t cry, Mimi. Palmon cries too. Tentomon: Oh not, not you too! Izzy do something! Izzy: Do what? My laptop can’t do everything! Tentomon: I don’t know, tell her you’re sorry! Izzy: Sorry? For what?! Mimi: I can’t take it anymore! I haven’t had anything to eat and my feet are killing me and a giant lemon custard tried to kiss me and all I want to do is get out of here! Palmon: We just want to leave, is that so wrong?! She runs over to Izzy. Palmon: Honestly Izzy, how can you be so insensitive? Izzy: Insensitive, what do you mean? Palmon: You ignore us while you poke away at your computer. Izzy: I’m not ignoring you, I’m doing something ultra important, like maybe saving this world. If I can just decipher these hieroglyphs then maybe we could... Mimi: Just keep your stupid hieroglyphics! She runs into the maze crying. Tentomon: Mimi, wait! He flies in after her. Palmon: You just like playing on your computer, that’s all. Izzy: You think I’m just playing around here? Palmon: I only think you like computers more than people. Izzy sees they’re the only ones in the room. Izzy: Don’t look now, but Mimi and Tentomon are gone. Palmon stops crying. Palmon: Now what do we do? Hm? Mimi is running in the labyrinth, crying. Mimi: I hate this place! I’ll never recommend this resort to anyone! Tentomon: Mimi wait! She trips and falls on her face and Tentomon flies to her. Tentomon: Oh dear! Mimi! Mimi, are you alright? Mimi: I’m not a bad person. She gets to her knees. Mimi: So why is all happening to me? Tentomon: Mimi, we’ve got to be careful. One wrong turn and we can get lost in here. Mimi stands up. Mimi: All I want to do is get back home, that’s all! She runs into a corridor. Tentomon: Please wait! I really think we oughtta find our way back! He flies behind her. Mimi: I want my own bed! My own bathroom! I’m even starting to miss my baby brother! Tentomon: Please, stop running off! Outside the labyrinth. Palmon: I don’t see them anywhere! Where could they have gone? Izzy: They didn’t go deeper into the maze, did they? Palmon: That’d be my guess. Izzy: These deciphered hieroglyphs tell me the inside of these ruins is a giant labyrinth. So if that is the case, they could be lost in there forever. Palmon: Forever? Oh... In the labyrinth. Mimi: Hey uh, Tentomon. Tentomon: Yes? Mimi: You get the feeling we’re sorta going around in circles? Tentomon: Hm. Mimi: See this silly smudge on the wall? I remember passing it a long time ago. Tentomon: You’re right. Mimi: Could it be that we’re lost? Tentomon: I realize this is probably a bad time to say I told you so, but. Mimi: Oh quiet! She looks down the hall. In the main room. Palmon: Oh I can't bear it, I’m going in! Izzy: And get lost too? No Palmon, we have got to use our heads first. Palmon: But we can’t just leave them. Izzy: We won’t, but this is one super complicated maze. I’ve gotta try to get a handle on it. Then maybe I can help get them out. In the maze. Tentomon: Well, being lost isn’t so bad. Mimi drops her head. Mimi: Mm, great. Tentomon: Oh dear, are you hurt? Mimi: No, I’m fine, I’m getting used to it by now. She walks forward. Mimi: If I’d just gone to cheerleading camp, none of this would’ve happened. Tentomon: Let’s try a systematic approach to this. Maybe if we just keep turning to the left or something like that. Mimi: Why should I listen to you? It’s your friend Izzy that got me into this mess in the first place. She turns and walks. Tentomon: Wait! Don’t be too hard on him! Yes he gets a little wrapped up in his work, he doesn’t always interact well with others, but he’s a good boy. In the main room. Izzy: There they are! On the screen a red dot moves. Palmon: That’s Mimi, that blinking light? Izzy: Precisely. He moves the pointer to the dot and they hear the two of them. Tentomon: No, no not that way. Mimi: Oh buzz off, leave me alone! Palmon: That’s my girl. Izzy: I’ve homed in on her signal from the digivice. We can hear her, let’s hope she can hear us. He puts on an operator earpiece. Izzy: Izzy to Mimi, do you read me? In he hall Mimi stops when she hears Izzy. Izzy: Repeat, do you read me? Mimi: Izzy, is that you? Izzy: Alright it’s working! Okay Mimi, I’m gonna navigate for you, so walk exactly where I tell you to. Mimi: Uh... Palmon: Don’t worry, it’ll be okay. He knows what he’s doing. Tentomon: Is that you, Palmon? Palmon: Just do what Izzy tells you and you’ll be outta there before ya know it. Tentomon: See, I told you Izzy was a good boy. Mimi smiles. Izzy: Okay now take the first doorway on the right. They do. Izzy: When you get to the end turn left, but be careful of the next room because there’s a big hole in the middle of the floor. Mimi steps on the floor and it crumbles and falls apart leaving a narrow edge on the sides. Izzy: There should be a narrow ledge you can use to get across. Mimi looks and sees it. Mimi: Izzy, did we have to take this scenic route? On the screen they cross and a yellow dot blinks before the false floor room. Izzy: Uh-oh. Palmon: What do you mean uh-oh? In the hall. Mimi: Kay, I’m ready, which way should we go? Tentomon: Something has happened. In the main room the dot moves. Izzy: I was hoping he was just a glitch, but there’s definitely something in that maze with them and it’s moving closer. Palmon: Now I am starting to worry. In the maze Mimi and Tentomon are awaiting orders and a hoof steps down, unnoticed. Mimi: Izzy, what’s with the silent treatment? The digimon laughs. Tentomon: Did you hear that? He looks for the sounds origins. Tentomon: It sounded evil. Mimi looks for the noise. Centarumon: Tentomon, it’s been such a long time. Tentomon: Oh no! Centarumon leaps the hole. Tentomon: Centarumon, half man, half horse, you really don’t wanna get on wither of his bad sides. Centarumon has a black gear caught in his back. Mimi: Huh, ah!!!! Tentomon: Run Mimi, run! They run and Centarumon chases. Centarumon: I like a good chase. Izzy: Left! Take a left! Tentomon: Izzy, we are quite anxiously awaiting your directions, are you there? In the main room. Izzy: Another left, through the doorway! They run. Tentomon: This way Mimi! They run into it and see it’s a dead end. Mimi: Huh! Great job Izzy, it’s a dead end! Tentomon: Where do we go now, Izzy? Izzy hello? In the main room Izzy and Palmon are gone leaving his laptop and earpiece there. In the dead end room. Tentomon: We seemed to have lost contact with him. Centarumon runs closer. Centarumon: Oh really. Tentomon: He’s back! Centarumon holds out his arm and from his palm four knives come out and make energy. Centarumon: Solar Ray! Tentomon pushes Mimi down. Centarumon: Fire! The attack busts through the wall. Mimi: Look at my skirt! Tentomon: Forget that now, get out of the way! They run to the other wall and Centarumon jumps in the room. Mimi: Ah! Centarumon: Your bravery is noted, but that alone will not gain you any mercy. Mimi: What are you waiting for? Make yourself bigger. Tentomon: If you mean you want me to digivolve, I’m afraid that’s impossible. Mimi: What do you mean impossible? Centarumon: I’ll show you what it means, he cannot protect you, so you have to hold your ground and that’s truly impossible. Mimi: Stop talking and get growin’! Tentomon: Oh how I’d like to, but if I’m separated from Izzy I can’t. Mimi: Ah! The ground starts to shake. Mimi: Stop that! Can’t you see I’m in the middle of saying something? They see Centarumon isn’t shaking the ground. Tentomon: What’s that racket? They see the wall behind them is being broken through by Izzy and Palmon. Mimi: Izzy! Izzy: Get out of there! Hurry! Come on! Mimi: You don’t have to tell me twice! She starts to run out then Centarumon holds up his shooter. Palmon: Watch out Mimi! Palmon moves in. Palmon: Palmon digivolve to... Togemon: Togemon! She moves in front of Centarumon. Togemon: Leave my friends alone! Izzy: Mimi, get back! Tentomon: Leave this to me! Tentomon flies in. Tentomon: Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimon: Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon is so big he reaches the roof and Mimi is pressed against the wall. Mimi: Oh! I forgot, when you get bigger you get a lot bigger, don’t you. Watch where you step. Kabuterimon: Oh, uh sorry. Izzy is pressed against the wall by Togemon and he has needles right next to his face and stomach. Izzy: Uh! Centarumon fires at them and they’re all sent out of the room. Mimi: That’s one way to get out of there. Izzy: Yeah but this is no time for us to start taking it easy. Centarumon steps out. Izzy: Look who’s here. Mimi: Yeah, I see him. Kabuterimon: Leave them alone! Centarumon shoots at them again. Kabuterimon: Electro Shocker! Togemon: I think it’s time for a Needle Spray! The attacks break Centarumon’s and the black gear is sent flying out of him and it’s destroyed. Centarumon: That felt interesting. He collapses. Izzy: One of those black gears fell out of his body. Centarumon lifts his head and shoulders up. Centarumon: Where am I? Mimi: Are you a good digimon now? Centarumon: Hm? What? That device on your bag. Mimi looks at the digivice. Mimi: This? Centarumon: I’ve seen it before. In a room of the maze, a digivice insignia is on the wall. Centarumon: It is the mystical symbol of the digivice. These ruins are its temple and I am its guardian. Izzy and Mimi take out their digivices and look at them. Izzy: Well that certainly looks familiar. Centarumon: The digivice is a preserver of the light, the last line of defense against the darkness that threatens existence. Izzy: Really? Mimi: I didn’t get that, but I’m starting to think they’re more than just a cool accessory. Behind them Leomon steps in. Centarumon: Leomon, why are you here? The kids turn. Leomon: To destroy them, the children. Izzy: Huh? Mimi: What? Leomon: I warn you Centarumon, do not interfere with me. Leomon jumps forward to the kids. Centarumon: No Leomon. Leomon punches. Mimi: Ah! I can’t look it’s so scary! She covers her face. Mimi: Well maybe a peek. She moves her fingers. Centarumon caught the blow, and Centarumon and Leomon stay in that position. Izzy: Whoa, time’s standing still here. Centarumon: I said no Leomon, the children possess the digivice. As the guardian of its temple I must protect them as well. Leomon: Protect them from me? Good luck. He prepares his fist. Leomon: Fist of the Beast King! Centarumon jumps out of the way and Leomon punches the wall. Centarumon: Solar Ray! The ray sends Leomon into the wall. Centarumon: Now let’s stop this madness before one of us is hurt. Leomon? Leomon throws a fire fist at Centarumon throwing him into the wall. Leomon: The children must be...destroyed. All: Uh... Mimi: No! Mimi puts her bag in front of her face and the digivice’s screen glows. Mimi: You must mean some other children! It stops Leomon. Izzy: Your digivice, it stopped him in his tracks. Izzy points his digivice at Leomon and Mimi does as well. Mimi: Bad kitty! Out! Go on, out! The light sends Leomon running away. Mimi: Well that got rid of him. These things really are kind of amazing. Izzy looks at his. Izzy: A preserver of light against the darkness. Mimi: Can you order a pizza with it? I’m still starving. Back in the main room. Izzy: Centarumon, do you know how to stop the black gear? Centarumon: No, I’m afraid I have neither the strength nor the knowledge to oppose Devimon and the powers of darkness. Izzy: Hm. Izzy looks at the gear. Mimi: Are you still going on about that? When do we start looking for something to eat? Izzy is on his laptop again. Izzy: Guess I’ll just have to keep deciphering and analyzing these two sets of hieroglyphs. I’m sure all the answers are in here somewhere. Mimi: Excuse me isn’t this where I came in? You’re not seriously starting all that again, not right now. Izzy: Just a nano. Mimi: This black gear. Mimi walks over to it. Mimi: Who cares about that dumb, old thing? All I want is lunch! She kicks it and it stops then reverses. Mimi and Palmon: Huh? Izzy: Wha? Outside the island they’re on is moving back to File Island while the other keeps going. The kids and digimon run outside. Izzy: Look, the process has reversed itself. Palmon: Amazing. Izzy: Excellent work Mimi, it just goes to show you that sometimes the simplest solution is actually the best. Mimi: That’s not much of a compliment. On the other island Sukamon and Chuumon are there. Sukamon: Hi ya! I knew you couldn’t keep away. Mimi and Palmon: Uh! Izzy: Huh? Sukamon is hopping to stay in their view. Sukamon: So, we gonna go on a date or what? Come on, what’s your phone number? Mimi: Man he is persistent. Sukamon: At least blow us a kiss! Mimi and Palmon: Okay! Mimi and Palmon pull their lower eye lid down and stick their tongues at them. Sukamon: Aw come on! Do it like ya mean it! Ya know you like us, ya know you do! Please! Category:Fan fiction